Mega Man - No Peace
by dbmarx1986
Summary: AU. I'm oldschool megaman. X is cool too. But this is my rendition of the original Blue Bomber. I've pulled terms from the X series to help flesh out the tale. Witness as Dr. Wily destroys Dr. Lights career, forcing the Good Doctor to take his greatest creations and save a world that shunned him and his ideals. Rated T for eventual Robot on Human Violence. Please Review.
1. No Peace

MegaMan is owned by Nintendo and Capcom. I derive no profit from this non-canon FanFiction, except maybe personal growth. Thank you to the creators- Akira Kitamura, Tokuro Fujiwara, and Keiji Inafune.

Mega Man - No Peace

* * *

In the Year 20XX…

Robotics had become integral to human life. Like electricity and fire before it, most humans could not imagine life without robots. Robots to clean, robots to build, robots to maintain and regulate – the modern world was reliant, addicted…infected.

Most robots were Bound – their programming was subject to extremely strict parameters and laws that forbade them from computing beyond their task, preventing them from nonlinear thought. The Bound could only do what they were told to do, in the way they were told to do it. Others were more advanced, less specialized, and adaptive. These robots – Reploids - were bound by laws that forbade them from harming humans. They could be given simple orders and then be left to determine the best way to carry them out, so long as the solution did not harm another human.

So the Reploids could not be used for war, the way the Bound were.

Then two brilliant scientists – Doctors Robert T. Light and Albert W. Wily – developed a series of Helper Reploids that had no locks on their processes. They had created these Reploids with complete autonomy of choice, but did not fully activate them until each had been run through simulators that monitored and directed their responses to various scenarios.

At quantum speeds, these reploids lived out thousands lives. Some of them would rebel at first – lashing out at programmed human atrocities. But each eventually were able to determine, through trial and error, that attacking mankind could only end in the destruction of everything. Each found that it would be better to work alongside humans to help solve the socio-political differences that plagued their existence.

The process seemed a success. When the scientists finally activated these Neo-Reploids, they found that each one had developed distinct personalities, based on their philosophies of how to help mankind. But they did not attempt to force their abilities on anyone. On their own accord, they waited for their Creators to call upon them.

When the Doctors finally revealed their Neo-Reploids to the world, it was at a U.N. Summit. Each one of the advanced robots presented their ideas in turn. And the world reeled in terror.

Wily had attempted to reprogram their creations in secret. He couldn't match Lights' coding, but was able to skew the way the Neo-Reploids viewed their time before full activation.

Propositions of forced reconditioning and population control were frightening when proposed by humans, but when these Robots proposed the same ideas based on their own experiences, it conjured pure hatred.

Light and Wily were ousted from the world robotics community. All the generations of helper bots and original Reploids they had created were replaced by SigmaCorp robots.

* * *

Wilys' machinations had not gone entirely to plan. He wanted the Neo-Reploids to outright rebel. Then every last one of Lights' morally adjusted machines would have been destroyed. Ripped apart. Every nut and bolt. Then his business front, SigmaCorp, would corner the market on robotics.

As it was, SigmaCorp still cornered the market – but Light had been able to preserve his Neo-Reploids. Light was even able to scramble his resources and collect many of his abandoned machines.

So Wily launched a secret war on Light. He used his SigmaBots to capture the eight Neo-Reploids and a large majority of the lesser Reploids and Bound Bots.

Wily would eventually break the wills of the Neo-Reploids and use them to deface Light even further. But this would take time…

* * *

When Dr. Light finally awoke, he found himself lying in the hidden chambers of his old laboratory. He was lying on a bed, and next to him was the first helper Reploid he had ever created – Rush.

Rush was a canine-bot. It's cognitive programming was extremely limited, but Rush was Dr. Lights first breakthrough in morality conditioning. Rush was the first test subject for Dr. Lights "Pre-Activation Decision Simulator". Where the Neo-Reploids had taken so much virtual time to reach the conclusion to aid instead of harm, Rush jumped to it. Dr. Light had never created another robot with such a sense of loyalty.

Rush had saved him during the attack on Dr. Lights Ranch.

"The Ranch…" mumbled the aching doctor, " Who attacked?"

An overtly robotic voice emanated from Rush, the Dog-Bot. "Records indicate a ninety-five percent probability that the assailants were designed by SigmaCorp."

Rush chased his robot tail like a lovable idiot. The voice belonged to a secondary unit attached to Rush. A far more intellectual program Light titled "Protus".

"Thank you two," groaned the Doctor. "I guess that snake, Wily, wasn't satisfied with betraying our work. He had to twist the knife, so to speak."

Dr. Wily slowly rolled out of the medical bed and began to limp to his old workstation.

"Doctor, you are not healed," insisted Protus. "You must rest, or there is an eighty-three percent probability of sustaining further injuries."

As Protus insisted on rest, Rush was moving to aid Dr. Light. Rush extended a portion of his "spine" so that Dr. Light could lean against it. This unnerved Protus. Protus was bound to this dog-bot and could not stop it from helping the Doctor risk further injury.

"I offer reason but you reject it," toned Protus "and now I am an unwilling participant in your recklessness."

"Stop doting on me Protus," Light chided "I need your assistance."

"What is your command, Doctor?" replied Protus.

Light was now at his desk, booting up his old super-computer. Lights were activating all over the dusty lab. At the far end were three human sized containers.

Each container housed a Neo-Reploid that Light had kept hidden from everyone except Protus and Rush. Light had thought about revealing them to the other Neos but now…

It was better that he had kept the secret. Wily would have no knowledge of this and that was Lights only hope.

And if Light were correct, it would be humanities only hope.

"Protus," continued Light, " we're going to activate Red, Blue, and White."

"Sir," Protus began, " according to the P-A.D.S logs, Red Unit is still not responding within acceptable moral parameters."

"I noticed that," Dr. Light replied, "So I want you to integrate yourself into his systems." Light stood up and, with Rushes help, made his way to the three capsules.

"I am to act as a failsafe backup, should Red Unit stray from acceptable behavior." Protus incorrectly surmised.

"No Protus," Light corrected as he wiped dust from the capsules view plates, " You will take primary control and attempt to integrate the Neo-Reploid programming to the best of your ablity."

"Sir, I have not been given autonomy, and may be incapable of reconciling the…"

"Command omega dash six six," Light interrupted, " release protus failsafe."

Protus was suddenly aware of codes in his core processes that had been hidden away from conception. But one lock still remained in place.

"Finality code required…" spoke the bewildered entity.

Light thought for a moment. The other Neos were corrupted by Wily. Now they've been stolen and Wily is no doubt working feverishly to fully reverse their morality conditioning. Now Light was about to activate three untested Neos, one of which might go maverick and cause even more harm. Could he release just White and Blue? Would they be enough to stop whatever Wily was planning?

Light had never before taken a risk quite like this. But Light had never had a former partner turn on him and then try to kill him. Now Wily had eight of the most advanced robots in history. The situation was grim.

"Finality code," Light let the word hang. He was still worried, but knew he would just have to take the risk, and so finished his sentence. "Protoman."

Protus wirelessly uploaded himself into Red Units systems. Once inside he began running the Protoman subroutines that Light had programmed into him. This unlocked autonomy programs allowing him to merge with the Red Units incomplete personality.

* * *

It would take weeks for Protus to finish updating Red Unit, and emerge as Protoman, but Blue and White Units were ready to activate now.

Light typed commands into White Units Capsule interface, until it requested verbal release codes.

"Command Omega dash five five," the Doctor said, " Finality Code – Casket."

The capsules' airtight locks disengaged, releasing a hiss as the Neo-Reploid within stirred to life.

White Unit- designated Roll – was designed to look and act similar to Dr. Light's deceased sister - Emma. She had died when they were both very young.

Roll sat up in the capsule and…yawned. It was an odd reaction to activation, but the innocence of it reassured Dr. Light that his work was not inherently evil - That the advancement of Reploids to sentience was not necessarily a mistake.

"Hello," Light greeted the Neo, " I am Doctor Thomas Light. Do you know who you are?"

Roll looked at the old man and smiled. "I'm Roll Casket," she replied "You made me, remember? Silly."

Thomas was thrilled. White units success gave him the highest hopes for both the Blue and Red unit. "Roll" had been programmed with the full knowledge of her creator and his lament for his sister. Emotional programming had always caused logic loops in Reploid programming that resulted in a form of "robot depression". And, like actual depression, the condition was self-sustaining. But with the P-A.D.S. conditioning, Roll was able to work through the condition. It was a breakthrough that Dr. Light couldn't revel in now.

He turned to Blue Units' capsule. "Roll," he began, "a lot of bad things have happened recently and…" Light broke down into tears.

"Doctor," Roll started with sympathy as she pulled herself out of her capsule " whatever has happened, I'm sure it wasn't your intention. And we can work through it together. Me, You, Rush, Red and Blue. We're a team…I think."

Light composed himself, wiping away the tears of helplessness that he'd been holding back since that day at the U.N.

"You're right, Roll." Light stated as he began typing in the same activation commands into Blues Capsule. "I never intended for any of this. I wanted you three to live like people. I'd hoped to show the world that you could be people. You would have been like my very own children. Proto, Roll, and Rock… and our dog Rush."

Dr. Light pat the dog-bot on its' metal head as the capsule requested verbal activation codes.

"But now I'll never really get to see Rock."

Roll, seeming sad, asked, "But, aren't you about to activate him now?"

Light hung his head and replied, "Yes, but he won't get to have the peaceful life he was supposed to have."

"Verbal Activation Required" the capsule reminded.

"Command Omega dash seven seven. Alternate finality code," the Doctor paused as he tried to hold back his grief, and keep his voice steady "Blue-Bomber."


	2. Components

So I recently started a New Job and won't be bringing these (or my other two stories) out as quickly as I'd like. Rest assured I'm not just making this up as I go along. I'm not going to run into extreme cases of writers block because I've got my trusty notebook with it's already planned Story Arcs. So I'll probably be able to put out a chapter a week. This Chapter however is just me gushing about BS sci-fi tech.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Components

* * *

Rock opened his eyes for the first time. The activation sequence that Dr. Light used informed Rock that he would not have the comfortable life that his creator had intended for him.

Rock sat up, and surveyed the room. His processors took in the layers of dust, the presence of Roll, and the fact that Red Units Capsule was still not open. Rock looked to his creator, Dr. Light.

"Rock, how are you feeling?" Dr. Light asked.

Rock raised his arm and clenched his fist.

"I'm ready to serve." He replied.

Light couldn't hold back his tears and he knew it. So he simply left the room.

Rock looked to Roll and asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

Roll moved closer and placed a hand on his face. The gesture wasn't purely out of sympathy.

She was wirelessly transferring the details of the last few hours to Rock – the details of the attack on the Ranch that she had pulled from Rush's memory banks, Red's updates, and the fact that Dr. Light was wrestling with immense moral dilemmas.

When the transfer of information was finished – 3.0004 seconds later – Rock had come to the understanding that Dr. Light was upset at the situation, not at Rock himself. Rock came to the conclusion that Dr. Light may never be truly happy again – that he would wrestle with his decisions for the rest of his life. But Rock also knew that the only way he could change this was to prove that he himself could find happiness in his task.

* * *

His task.

Though Rock was activated with the explicit knowledge that he was to be a defender, he was not told what he had to defend or who he would have to defend it from. These were intentional decisions made by Dr. Light. The good doctor still wanted Rock to be able to make his own decisions.

Rock pulled himself out of his capsule and found Rush looking up at him, wagging his robotic tail.

"We've got a lot of work ahead of us, boy." Rock said.

Rush replied with a bark.

* * *

Rock spent the next hour accessing as much information as he could on SigmaCorp, Wily, and the eight Neos that Wily had stolen.

SigmaCorp was the biggest robot manufacturer on the planet. He robots the company produced ran the gamut from cleaning robots to war machines. Each was subject to a set of programmed laws similar to Asimovs three laws.

However, starting seven months ago, the robots began to malfunction. Isolated incidents where they would self-destruct.

"Wily must be trying to reprogram them, remotely." Rock mused.

Roll approached from behind Rock as he moved on to viewing the schematics of the Eight Neos that Wily had stolen.

"They're a lot like us, aren't they?" Roll asked.

"Wily will have started making vast hardware alterations by now." Rock replied, "They won't be the same."

"Wily will have a very hard time reprogramming them, though."

Rock and Roll both turned to see Dr. Light had come back. Rush trotted to his master's side.

Dr. Light was carrying a metallic case.

"I need you both to come with me." Light said.

* * *

In another part of the old lab Dr. Light, Roll, Rush and Rock were standing around an operating table.

"Please lie down, Rock."

Rock sat upon the table and laid himself on his back.

Light set the case beside Rock and punched in the codes to disengage the lock.

"Inside this case," Light began "are weapons and armor that I'd developed without consulting Wily."

"Wily always thought he was a better engineer than I," Light continued as he opened the case and began pulling out the blue tinted components, "but that was never true. I'd just spent more time perfecting my programming techniques. But when he wasn't around I would tinker with engineering concepts that he hadn't even dreamed of. Wily had no imagination. He would simply make miniscule upgrades to pre existing technology. Guns with more bullets as it were."

"So what did you build?" asked Roll.

"Nothing good." Replied the Doctor, as he arranged the devices he'd pulled from the case.

"This is a gun," he said as he placed an oblong device next to Rocks arm, "It's a Multiple Effect Garnered Attack system. Primarily it fires super accelerated balls of hardened matter. When not in use, it slowly absorbs dust particles from the air - compressing the matter into hardened pellets. But it's secondary function allows it make adjustments that the user inputs. With proper re-engineering it can mimic any weapon in existence…theoretically."

"So it's untested?" Rock asked.

"It's all untested." Replied Dr. Light, "Just like you and all the other Neos."

"Well that should be interesting." Rock chuckled.

"These," Light continued as he laid out several plates of bluish metal, "are plates of galvanized titanium. Some of the pieces have imbedded heat sinks."

"Armor." Rock confirmed.

"Yes," Light replied as he laid out the last three pieces – two by Rocks feet and one by his head, "And these are boots and a helmet."

Rock sat up and looked at the components surrounding him. He compared the final pieces to the ones that the doctor had already explained to him.

"The boots," Rock began, "are also made of titanium and have imbedded thrusters, gyroscopic stabilizers, and a sole of electron fluctuators…for gripping to walls?"

Light smiled. Something he hadn't done all day. "You really are my greatest creation, Rock."

"And the helmet?" Roll asked.

"Also made of titanium," Rock continued, " it's double layered and has wireless interfacing devices. It seems to have several scanning devices for varying situations. Ultraviolet, Infrared, Sound amplification, and…"

"And," Light continued, "a hardwire interface that would allow a robotic user access to all of its functions in real time."

"And this is all for Rock?" Roll asked.

"Well…" Light stammered, "It was originally for Red Unit. I'll have to fabricate new components for him when he comes online."

"What about me and Rush?" Roll asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Umm…."


	3. Shots Fired

Shots Fired

* * *

The attack was sudden. No one was prepared for it.

It started in South America. Bound robots seemed to malfunction and began attacking Humans. The death toll was staggering.

When it was over The Falkland Islands (Islas Malvinas) was a wasteland. The Skyscrapers that the U.K. had built there were now crumbled piles of steel, concrete and glass. No humans were left alive.

Then they moved to South Georgia and the South Sandwich Isles. The people that lived on these islands tried to surrender. Again, no humans were left alive.

The United Nations were in talks when news of the Occupation of Tasmania reached them.

The Robots had crossed the frozen expanse of Antarctica. They could attack any point on the Southern Hemisphere

Allied Nations discussed the Possibility of Nuclear Retaliation, but scientists warned them that such an attack would have disastrous effects so close to the Southern Ice Caps.

Everyone wanted to blame SigmaCorp. But they couldn't get anyone from the company to talk to them. The phone lines were all dead. When someone finally sent soldiers to their tower they found the doors locked. What they found inside was horrifying.

It appeared that someone had covertly inserted special robots that killed all the humans inside, and then utilized the corpses.

U.S. Soldiers were confronted by grotesque combinations of Man and Machine.

The township was evacuated and SigmaCorp HQ was demolished with a precision missile strike.

Over the next two days the Bound Robot Army moved swiftly northward across Australia.

* * *

The U.N. knew they had to find Dr. Light. He would have the insight necessary to determine who was doing this.

But the good doctor was already on his way to them.

Dr. Light arrived at the U.N. just as they were calling his phone. Light had destroyed the device immediately after the attack on his ranch, however. So the Nations of the World feared the worst.

They were trying to call Wily when Light walked in through the front doors, followed by Rock, Roll, and Rush.

"Put down that phone." He commanded.

It was too late. The connection had been made and a virus was spreading wirelessly through the UN systems.

Every monitor in the building went blank. Then, a shadowed image appeared.

It didn't appear to be Wily. The silhouette was that of a well built, but bald man.

"My name is Jakob."

The room was hushed and all eyes were on monitors. All except those of Light and his cohorts, who were moving to a nearby system of computers.

"Rock," Light said as he unplugged the computers "When these boot back up I'll need you to help me trace this signal."

"Ok." Rock replied.

While they worked to undo this damage, Jakob continued to address the leaders of the world.

"I have watched as humanity has grown useless," Jakob began "You consume. You use robots as tools to wage war. You use Reploids like slaves. But I submit that you are the slaves. You are weak pathetic sacks of flesh. I have taken your greatest tools and turned them against you. And now you are powerless."

A diplomat from Israel spoke out "We will not be threatened. We can and will destroy you and your robot army."

"I control more than you realize," Jakob replied "You would have to destroy every circuit board on the face of the planet."

As if by Jakobs command, the cellphone in the Israeli Diplomats vest pocket exploded violently.

He fell screaming, clutching his bleeding chest. UN guards rushed the man out of the room. They would bring him to the in-house infirmary.

Light and Rock were working quickly to trace Jakobs transmission to its source.

"That won't work, Doctor." Jakobs voice boomed.

Everyone in the room looked to Dr. Light and his Companions. Light was ignoring Jakobs words and still typing in commands, when the monitor in front of him filled with Jakobs image again.

"Doctor, why do you try to protect them?" Jakob asked "They want to destroy everything you've built."

Light unplugged the console and looked to Rock. "Did you get anything?"

Rock had been wirelessly aiding Dr. Light, and as such had been oblivious to what was going on around him.

"No." Rock replied as he looked to Roll, who was looking around the room with fear.

Rock looked out onto the crowd. Everyone was looking in their direction. Rocks advanced optics could determine exactly who each person was looking at. An overwhelming ninety percent were looking at him. Their heartbeats were fast, their temperatures were raised, and their eyes were dilated with either fear or anger.

Dr. Light finally addressed Jakob.

"What is that you want, Reploid?"

The hundreds of Jakob faces smiled and responded, "You are as brilliant as described, Thomas."

There was a moment of tense silence.

"I want" Jakob began, finally destroying the silence "a world where humans and reploids can live in harmony."

"You think killing Humans will bring Harmony?" Roll shouted.

Jakob seemed to eye Rock and Roll through the monitors.

"These are new." Jakob noted.

It finally dawned on the doctor that this reploid could somehow see them.

"Rock," Light whispered "scan the building. I believe he's actually here."

"Your Deuctive processes are impressive…for a human.I am, in fact standing atop this building." Jakob confirmed.

Panic spread through the crowd, and people began to run out side. But Light and his friends stayed put.

"See how they react, Doctor?" Jakob taunted "So basic. So…predictable."

Lights eyes went wide with understanding and fear.

"Don't go out there!" he shouted.

But it was too late for some.

The first people to get outside were gunned down from above. Jakob was on the roof, wielding a MiniGun.

"You murderer!" Rock shouted. He turned to Dr. Light, who nodded his acceptance of what Rock didn't have to ask.

Rock dashed out of the room and found the nearest set of stairs.

* * *

Dr. Light continued to converse with Jakob.

"So how can humans and reploids co-exist if you kill all the humans?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't need kill all humans," Jakob revealed "Just ninety nine percent of them. With only seventy million of their kind left, humans will still outnumber reploids ten-to-one. But with superior power, knowledge and longevity, my new reploid nation will stalemate humanity. Humans will be forced to live peaceably alongside reploids."

* * *

Rock was rushing past people and trying to warn them not to go outside, but they all shied away from him.

When he neared the roof, he could hear separate sets of gunfire. U.N. Soldiers were trying to take out Jakob.

"Send EVERYTHING!" shouted one soldier who was taking cover near the rooftop exit.

Rock approached slowly with his hands up.

"Were you calling for back up?" he asked the soldier, whose nametag designated him as Corporal Green.

"Who the *&^ are you!?" the soldier shouted as he raised his gun toward the Blue Armored Stranger.

"He's a reploid," shouted Greens partner, designated Corporal Adams "Shoot him."

"Wait." Rock yelled.

They opened fire and their bullets pinged off of every part of Rocks armored body. Even shots to the face only left blackened smudges.

One of the bullets had ricocheted and hit Adams in the foot.

Green fired until his clip was empty.

Rock looked down at Adams, then back to Green.

"I tried to warn you. You need to-"

Rock was going to tell Green to take Adams down to the infirmary, but instead he raised his cannon arm.

Green dropped to the ground and expected to die.

Jakob had made his way to the door and was spinning up his minigun. He was moments away from firing hundreds of rounds toward the Blue Reploid.

Rock wanted to shoot. He knew that the Miniguns 7.62 mm bullets would only do minimal damage, while his arm cannon might tear through Jakob. But if he stood there and fired, the storm of bullets might ricochet and kill the two UN soldiers.

So he leapt.

Rocks body burst upward, tearing through the roof of the building.

Jakob raised his gun to compensate. Bullets tore through the roof and debris crumbled onto Adams and Green.

With Jakob distracted, Green looked around and grabbed green by the shirt.

"We need to get the #*% out of here, bro."


End file.
